The Claw
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Joan just wanted to win his brother a birthday gift, not end up losing the entirety of his college savings, and getting Akumatized. *Trigger warning for the name of an emoji that my sister came up with.**Credit to my older brother and my younger sister for coming up with several puns and jokes that are used here, and credit also goes to my sister for proofreading mine.*


Joan growled, kicked the claw machine before him, hating the way it pricked his feet in pain as he glared down at the simple contraption meant to screw up the best of minds.

He'd lost all of his college savings trying to win that darn toy for his younger brother: the blue and purple teddy bear.

His shoulders slumped, tears building up, yet his glare never lowered on the claw machine before him.

Joan was so distracted in his anger and frustration that he did not see the purple Akuma that entered the small room and slipped into the wallet that he was still holding, turning the wallet into a larger one and sprouting a claw with a joystick from the old, ratty wallet.

His eyes darkened as he heard Hawkmoth's voice in his ear, "The Claw, you have the power to win every time from the claw machines of Paris without fail, but you must 'grab' me Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses."

A large, intimidating grin spread across The Claw's face as his outfit changed to a purple and bright blue, teddy bear onesie.

Joan's eyes lit up as he lifted the claw machine that had started this business off with the large claw that protruded from his wallet and shook the machine, knocking out the prized teddy bear, a large zebra plushie, and a bunch of other often bright colored stuffed animals.

He found himself dusting off imaginary dust from his onesie and ran out of the building that he was in with that teddy bear in his hands and some other brightly colored plushes like the 'Go Kill Your Selfioji' with its tongue sticking out and its arrogant, angry eyes.

He couldn't resist using his large claw to shake a few vending machines, tossing their cans of soda out of them as if they were fireworks on the Fourth Of July in America; the cans bounced and rolled far away.

The Claw chuckled menacingly as he watched the mechanical claw in action and rushed forward to find some more claw machines to taunt and torment and ultimately win their well caught prizes.

"Woah, don't be too grabby now. It's clawsitively annoying." Cat Noir smirked as he jumped on to a nearby roof.

The Claw swivelled around to face the cat themed superhero that was before him now, "Oh, Cat Noir. You've made it to try to stop me from ridding the world of those darned claw machines?"

"They can be pawsitively annoying, but you can't just go around clawing at your problems." Cat Noir smirked, and rightfully received an eye roll from his partner in crime fighting, Ladybug who had arrived just shortly after him.

The Claw grunted and sent another withering glare Cat Noir's way, "I'll have you know that I am The Claw, and that all I wanted was to surprise my younger brother with a stunning birthday gift."

"That's sur-prize-ingly generous of you." Cat Noir smiled slightly at his pun.

"Thank you, feline fiend, but you will give me your Miraculous even if I have to grab it off of you." The supervillain in the bear onesie smirked at the hero as Cat Noir glanced back at him.

"Where do you think the Akuma is hiding?" Ladybug's eyes were trailing along the horribly bright suit that the supervillain wore as she tried to locate it.

"May be it's in his claw?" Cat Noir suggested vaguely as he motioned to it.

"That doesn't seem quite right." Ladybug muttered; eyes still lost trying to trace what exactly could have hidden the Akuma and therefore, Akumatized the man in front of them.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." He smirked, looking dangerously playful.

"Not happening. That would be rather un-bear-able." Cat Noir jestered, grin widening, as he glanced back at his superhero partner.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but motioned for Cat Noir to move around the villain the opposite way that she was.

She moved past his claw and tried to snatch it out of the air and break it over her leg.

The Claw shifted out of the way, whacking her in the middle of her back as he turned his slightly annoyed face towards Cat Noir who had tried to sneak past his back.

Cat Noir hopped on The Claw's back as he tried to maneuver the claw of the villain's weapon away from Ladybug and hopefully shift to break it.

The claw of the weapon half fell at the feet of the superheroes, but did not break; Cat Noir snuck his hands around once he saw a wallet shaped object fall.

"It's time to declaw you." Cat Noir smirked as he grabbed the wallet as it fell and broke it in his hands, watching as Ladybug caught it and purified it.

The Claw grumbled at the joke and did not look at all pleased as he detransformed and became plain old Joan.

"What happened?" Joan's head hurt as he stared around himself at the unfamiliar place that he was at compared to where he last remembered being.

"It's okay." Ladybug told him after having exclaimed, "Pound it!" with her superhero partner.

"Did I win a gift for my brother? It's his birthday today, and he really wanted a teddy bear that we'd seen in the claw machine." Joan frowned, already missing the gift that he used to be holding on tightly to.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't mind helping you out." Cat Noir seemed genuinely concerned with the fact that he'd been aAkumatized for the sake of his younger brother.

"You would? Thank you, Cat Noir." Joan smiled slightly at him, looking much less like the villain he once was now that he was grateful.

"Yeah, it might be clawsitively pawesome to help your brother out." He beamed, seeming more than happy with his puns and the kindness of offering to help the Akuma victim out now.

Ladybug smiled, "I better get going." She could already tell that her transformation was wearing down and that she'd have to get going soon, "Thank you, Cat."  
He smiled back at her, but didn't really reply.


End file.
